


They May Be Adults But They're Not Responsible

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Derek Modern, Scotts Bed, Snuggling, Vines, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love vine. You love vine. So that basically means Stiles and Derek love it too right?</p><p>Stiles brings Derek into the modern world. He even has an iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They May Be Adults But They're Not Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is needed of Derek and Stiles to do. It would of been a crime to this fandoms fanfiction if no one made a Sterek parody of THAT vine.

"You ready Derek?" Stiles questioned from his favourite place under Derek's arm.

"Nope. I still have no idea what a vine is and I don't intend to fully find out." Derek grouchily responses. As always. 

"You already love it. I showed you all those funny cats and people getting hurt. Look." Stiles showed his husband - yes, Stiles can call him that now - Derek's own phone which had them both kissing on the home-screen. Stiles unlocked it - he also knows his password because yes they are at that stage - and shows Derek the app, "It's already installed on your phone."

Derek takes the iPhone from him but Stiles catches the smile just before Derek locks it as he looks at the picture. "You downloaded that Stiles. And I hated them vines. I hate cats and I hate people in general." He sighs.

"God! Just humour me for once." He throws his arms up in exasperation, "Oh, and also, don't front Derek because I heard you chuckling while you watched them in the kitchen." Stiles pouts and widens his Bambi eyes and how the hell is Derek supposed to resist that? Especially when Stiles is slowly running a hand up his thigh below the sheets.

"What do you want me to do?" Derek gives in and curses in the same breath at the fact that it literally took Stiles five seconds.

Derek's dubious as Stiles whispers in his ear instead of just telling him but when he looks doubtful Stiles lets his hand climb higher and Derek instantly starts into action and shouts loud enough for the werewolves to hear downstairs, as instructed. He may sound a little bit strangled.

It instantly works and he comes running , Derek nods at Stiles when he hears him and Stiles picks up his own phone and turning the front camera at them, Stiles shows the camera their position under the sheets and speaks loud enough for the mic to hear but not the approaching werewolf.

"We're in Scott's bed." Stiles flutters his eyelashes. "Bang, bang." He punctuates it with a wink and an air hump. Derek knows he looks gobsmacked and the camera and Stiles can both see it, which has Stiles nearly bursting in laughter but what the hell is going on?!"

It's that moment when Scott comes in and Stiles flips the camera so it's recording his best friend instead of them, "get out of my bed!" Scott yells and his voice comes out so high from the surprise that Stiles barely stops the vine before Derek and Stiles are both in hysterics.

 

\-----***-----

 

Later, when they're snuggled up in their own bed this time Derek has a thought that makes him smirk and he taps Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles yawns and it's insanely cute - Derek will never admit that - as he continues to snuggle, nose first into Derek's chest, impossibly closer and opens one eye to look at his husband expectantly. Derek can't help the little kiss he drops to Stiles' nose. 

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah Der?" 

"I think I'm liking this whole vine business." 

Stiles pats his chest, "that's my sourwolf."

**Author's Note:**

> So I also have a tumblr; howltothebluemoon where I post updates and you could maybe actually give me some followers? Yes I'm begging. Get over it.
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark and whatever the hell else you do! If you want that is! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
